Legion of superheroes season three: Triple Threat
by Legionnaire17
Summary: After losing her third, Violet part, Triad/Triplicate girl and a few other legionnaires head after the suspected kidnapper, who was not who was guessed. But what has the captor done? And can the Legion fix their mess?
1. Chapter 1

Legion of Superheroes Season three: Triple Threat

Legionnaire17: All Legion and DC information is trademarked by DC Comics alone

Aquaria is my OC, and copyrighted by me alone :)

I thank my sister, Rebekah Belyea, for part of this story's idea.

**Epilogue**

Triad was stumped. She had no idea which dark, creepy tunnel to search first. Her and Tyroc had been sent to investigate the disappearance of a Bacteriologist, a young woman who simply went by the name Aquaria. "Oh, duh!" She split herself. "Neutral, you take the left side, Tangerine, you take the right side." Violet has changed their names. She thought it would be fun to see if anyone followed. Unfortunately, when no one did, she couldn't stop, so they stuck. Both nodded, and ran off. Violet breathed in deeply. "No time to worry about what weird things are at the other end now." She started in the air, and silently flew through it, being careful not to touch the moving walls. "Triad?" A raspy voice echoed through the halls. Violet stopped, and looked around frantically. "Hello? Wh..Who's there?" Footsteps could be heard from the end of the tunnel. "Stop!" She yelled, and swatted away a rat. "Hey! Down here!"The voice yelled, louder this time. Triad shrieked. "Tyroc?" She held up her flight ring. Tyroc was holding his ears. "And people say my screams are bad." She muttered an apology under her breath. "Doesn't matter. I Aquaria, by the way. We can Ron-de-vu at the ship, okay?" Violet nodded, and turned her communicator off. Why she was so scared, she never understood. She rummaged through her thoughts as she turned around and started back. _Neutral is brave, but can get nauseous easily. Tangerine is sassy, and can sometimes be clumsy. I'm known to be sweet, but I frighten too easily. _She sighed. "Something wrong?" Violet felt her heart skip a beat. She slowly turned, and came face to face with a one-eyed monster.

**Chapter one**

Neutral paced back and fourth. Violet wasn't anywhere in sight, and it had passed a half an hour already. "Maybe she took the long way around?" Tangerine sat and let her eyes follow Neutral's movements. "What long way? It enters another room, and then its a dead end. She has to come out of the tunnel entrance here." Her earrings were noisy as they hit her head repeatedly. Triad had decided to keep her dark tones, and the only difference was her symbol and the added touch of Neutral's white hair colour. "There you guys are!" Both looked over their shoulders to see Tyroc coming over with a tall woman, with long, black hair, purple glasses and a white lab coat. "I found Aquaria." Aquaria waved. "Pleasure to meet you. My real name is Doctor Samantha Renn. I study the affects of hybrid bacteria on hybrid creatures." Tangerine stuck her hand up. "Yes, madame?" Samantha giggled. "Why are you called Aquaria?" She snickered her self. "Well, in the old legends, a beautiful girl named Aquaria held the life of creatures in her hands. She was very clumsy, though, and dropped them all, creating hybrids. I admit, I am a bit of a clumsy person. Sometimes, the creatures escape, but no harm is done." Neutral snorted. "Short legend. Wait – Is one of these things walking around right now?" Tangerine gasped. "well, it could be possible, but why? No one can be hurt as long as they don't frighten the poor things." "What would happen if one was frightened?" Tyroc saw what had happened, and shook Samantha, holding her shoulders. "What would happen?" She coughed, and Tyroc let go. "Well, I suppose they would become vicious, but why?" A loud scream answered her question. "Violet!" Neutral and Tangerine merged, and raced down the tunnel Violet was in. "But...Shrinking Violet isn't here!" Tyroc followed, and Aquaria was too stunned to move. "I'll...wait here, then?" She didn't move for a moment, then slowly sat down in the same rock Tangerine had sat on.

"Violet? Violet?" Triad yelled, her voice loud and desperate. Tyroc checked every nook and cranny around, but there was no sign of her. "She could be anywhere. I mean, this thing could have caused her to shrink to Microscopic size!" Triad stared at him. "We're not looking for Vi, we're looking for my other self!" Tyroc scratched his head, and shrugged. "Well, no more searching in mouse holes, then." "Look!" Triad bent down and picked up a shred of Purple cloth, part of a shirt. "Oh, no..." Triad began to shiver, and she whimpered. Tyroc held her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find her." He led her back to Aquaria. "Oh, honey," she hugged Triad tightly. Tyroc opened his ring. "Anyone in?" A hazy picture appeared. "LL, reporting. What's up?" Tyroc shook his head. "Bad news. Purp...I mean, Violet, of Triad, is missing, kidnapped by a large hybrid beast." LL nodded. "I'll send a team as backup." He disappeared. After an hour of comforting Triad, the Legion cruiser could be seen. Lightning lad, Superman and Brainiac 5 came out and met up with them. "Wait up, you guys!" Kinetix bumped into Brainy. "Will you stop that, please? This is the third time!" Brainy brushed his shoulder. "sorry." Superman and Lightning lad both chuckled. Kinetix stuck her tongue out at them and hugged Triad. "Don't worry, we'll find Violet." She winked. "Love the name change." Triad, now reassured, stood tall and split. "Um, hello?" Aquaria waved her hand over Tyroc's face. "These your friends?" Tyroc blinked an few times. "Oh, right! Guys, this is Aquaria, or Samantha Renn. She's the one who has lost the hybrid here." "So, how did you end up lost here?" Brainiac 5 examined the surroundings. It was a huge building, with black, musty walls. Spider webs were hanging from every corner, and a few plants were left here and there. Samantha looked confused. "Lost? I was never lost. This is my laboratory, after all." She held out a map. Superman grabbed it and gazed over all the routes and rooms. "So, who called to tell us you were lost?"

Violet brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Hello?" She had seen a large, green eye in the shadows. Deep breathing could be heard, and then, nothing. She must have fainted. _Just perfect. The Legion needs me, and I fainted on he job! _As she was about to stand, she found her hands tied up with old rope, and her feet chained to a wall with steel cuffs. "Hmm," She spoke quietly, "How do I get out of this?" "You don't." a low voice came from in front of her. "That's the point of a trap, isn't it? To make sure you don't escape! Honestly, some people." Violet remembered the voice now. She grew weary. "Emerald Empress." The Empress came out of the shadows, her long, green hair flung down her back. The Eye of Ekron floated beside her. "What do you need me for?" Empress smiled. "Well, I was thinking. The Legion has grown in numbers. So, I thought the Fatal five should start recruiting. And you're the perfect person to start with." She laughed, and Violet wished she could have plugged her ears. _Great._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Violet consulted her mind for guidance. The Legion couldn't find her here, it was to far away for them to trace. The Empress no doubt had lead them the wrong way. What she couldn't figure out is why Empress chose her to apparently join the Fatal Five first. _Why not Superman, or Cosmic boy, or even Chameleon boy? _The eye of Ekron watched her, it's pupil never moving. "Comfortable?" Violet teased the eye. It slightly swivelled, but it was hard to tell. The eye had no specific features on it. Just a floating white mass, with a bright, emerald green iris and pure black pupil. "More than you, for sure." The Empress slurred. Violet turned to her. The Emerald suit she wore was dim in the low lighting of the cell they were in. Violet kept a serious face, even though she felt tired. "I was wondering," She questioned Emerald Empress, "How in the world do you think you'll be able to get any legionnaires to join you? You're evil, we're good, you know the story." Empress tried to hide a smile, but it didn't work. "Well, you can ask the Eye that." Violet turned to the Eye. It started to glow, and a bright flash of light lit up the entire area. "Now, what were you saying?"

Kinetix flew throughout the complex, searching through every closet and drawer, to see if there were any clues regarding Violet's disappearance. There was nothing but dust and a few cockroaches, though. When she called the others, they didn't seem to have any better luck. "Nothing but webs." Tyroc and Lightning lad had searched the basement with Aquaria, but nothing was around. Brainiac 5 and Triad had no luck, either. "Superman? Anything?" Superman came up on screen, but showed no sign of any luck. "This is going to take forever!" Triad whined. Brainy looked around. He sensed something. "What's that?" He pointed to the wall. Triad went up to it and felt it. "Its...an old computer. Nothing more." Brainy wasn't looking at the computer anymore, though. His eyes fell on the dark hall a few feet away. "There." He pointed to the door, which was off its hinges at the top. "We'll regroup and come back, okay?" Triad started to walk back, but noticed Brainy didn't follow. "Brainy?" She turned to see him walking in a strait line towards the door. "What are you doing?" She jumped in front of him and saw his eyes. They were glowing green, and he didn't seem to notice her at all. "Brainy?" He pushed out of the way and continued to walk. Triad sighed and followed him. After a while, he finally stopped. They had ended up at a cell door. "In...there..." Brainy's voice sounded distant. Triad shivered and stepped in. Brainy lead her to the opening of a large gate. There, a flight ring, with scratches all over it, was hanging off of a pole sticking out of the wall. "It's my ring!" Triad remembered how Brainy had told her that her ring could become three, just like her. Violet's ring dangled in the slight breeze that could be felt. Brainy touched the ring, and immediately, it fused to his hand. Superman and the rest of the group came up behind them. "What's that?" Tyroc stared in awe as the flight ring gained a new form, a bracelet, that attached itself to Brainy's wrist. His eyes stopped glowing, and he rubbed them. "What?" He looked at the Legion, then his wrist. He grabbed the bracelet, and it suddenly returned to normal. "Whatever that trick was, now we know that you do have Technopathy." Brainy smiled. "...Wow." Superman put his hand on Brainy's shoulder. "What's Technopathy?" Brainy laughed, but fell silent at Superman's serious face. Kinetix spoke up. "Well, Technopathy is the power to control and manipulate, not to mention sense and locate, technology and machinery." Kinetix giggled. "I studies it with my mom on one of her travels." "But, why didn't you hear me? You were completely lost in your own thoughts." Brainy shrugged. "Maybe I need to understand it more in order to fully use it."

The Eye of Ekron followed Empress's every move, tracing a thin line behind her. Suddenly, a loud smash came from near the broken door of the prison. The Empress spun around on her heels, hissing at the light coming in through the door. "Well, here's our monster." Lightning Lad charged up his hands, ready to shot down the rest of the Fatal Five. The rest of the legionnaires flew in behind him. "So, the Legion decided to show up. You have the other two annoying girls, why look for the third?" The Empress snickered. Tangerine glared at her, and Neutral had to hold her back from ripping out all of the Empress' hair. "You take that back, Emerald Empty!" Kinetix shot her a dirty look. Empress laughed. "I wouldn't be talking, Pear girl." Kinetix was fuming now. She lifted her hand to her head slightly, and pointed her other hand at a nearby brick. It slowly flew up in the air, and struck the Empress in the side of the head. She groaned and fell to the ground with a dusty thud. "Well, that took care of her," Superman and Tyroc came up behind Lightning Lad, while Brainy and Neutral searched for Violet. Tangerine hung her head low, almost ready to spit on Empress. "So, our monster was...Empress?" Neutral asked, but stopped and winced as Brainy yelped from behind her. Everyone turned around only to see Brainy being choked by a large white and green necklace. "What the...?" Superman flew at the necklace and ripped it off Brainy. Brainy fell to the ground gasping for air, while Superman watched in shock as the Emerald Eye took it's original shape, seeming dizzy. "What just happened?" Tyroc and Lightning Lad spoke in unison. "I...I went to catch the Eye, and it...it merged with me, choking me!" Brainy shakily stood up. "Okay, first thing when we head home, training for you!" Kinetix shook her finger at him. "Oh, but get this! I read it's memory base, and I know where Violet is!" Brainy smiled. Neutral and Tangerine merged and clapped. "Yes!" Tyroc, however, seemed worried. "How did you read it's database?" Lightning Lad slapped him on the back, shaking his head. "You worry too much, man! Now, come on! Brainy, lead us to Violet!"

The Eye followed the Legion, held by Brainy, who had it merged to him as a long arm cast that covered his whole left arm, glowing green. The pupil moved around, and kept staring intently at Brainy's symbol upon his forehead. Kinetix was right behind him, looking around at the walls. They began to dull in colour, looking more grey with coatings of spider webs. A large dark green door ended at the corridor. "She's in there." Brainy pointed at it. Superman sped towards it and, after knocking on it, beckoned everyone else close. Before anyone could move, Tyroc screamed, letting loose a roar that ripped down the door. "There! Guys?" Tyroc looked around and blushed. Everyone was down on there knees, holding there ears. "A little warning next time, please?" Lightning Lad yelled at him, shaking his head. Trips entered the room, holding the arm of a dazed Kinetix. In the centre of the room laid an unconscious Violet. "Violet!" Trips dropped Kinetix, who landed right on Brainy. "Fourth time!" He snapped. Violet's eyes opened up, and she held her head as she sat up. "Finally!" Superman walked towards her and Trips, who were hugging each other now. "Guys? How did you...?" Violet sighed, and happily merged with Neutral/Tangerine. She stood up and hugged herself. "Want a moment?" Aquaria came in, holding a five-legged cat, with three ears and orange fur. "What's that?" Kinetix came up to her and began petting the cat creature. It oinked, which sent Kinetix a step back. "My lost hybrid, Furry!" Aquaria hugged the animal closely. "Well, I guess we can head to the HQ again, guys. Mission accomplished!" Lightning Lad yawned and began to walk away. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor Renn!" Tyroc shook her hand, but quickly stood back as the creature she was holding roared as loud as a dinosaur at him. "Come on, Triplicate girl." Brainy grabbed her arm and started to walk out, but was stopped when Trip didn't move with him. "Triplicate girl?" The rest of the legionnaires looked curiously their way. "I...hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What?" Brainy looked at her curiously. Kinetix and the other guys came up to them. "Trip! You okay?" Tyroc shook her shoulder, but she brushed him off. Her expression was just as confused as the rest of theirs. "Wha...? Did I say that?" She shifted into her three selves. Violet stamped her foot on the ground. "I don't want to go back with you losers!" She looked steamed, sending chills down Brainy's spine. "Violet!" Neutral put her hands on Violet's shoulders. Tangerine tilted her head to one side. "Um, is everything okay?" Samantha let go of Furry, who skidded down the corridor and out the other end. Suddenly, A loud laugh came from down the hall. "Well, well, well, what's wrong, Legion?" The Empress came down the hall, Stifling a bunch of giggles. "What did you do to her?" Neutral glared at her, but turned to Violet as she shrugged her off. Violet walked over to the Empress and happily stood beside her. "Easy. I hypnotized her, so now she hates you, and wants to become my next partner in crime." Suddenly, she screamed, pointing at Brainy's arm. "What did you do to my Eye?" She ran up to him and began tugging on his arm. "Easy. He merged with the Eye of Ekron. You know, Technopathy?" Lightning Lad snickered at her. Superman knocked her away. "Enough." He turned to Brainy. "Can you undo the hypnotizing on Violet?" Brainy nodded uneasily. "I'll try." He walked over to Violet, but was thrown back by a long blast from the door. "Brainy!" Kinetix turned to see what hit him, but she was knocked out by a large hand smacking her against the far wall.

"The Fatal Five!" Tyroc yelled. Validus, Tharok, Mono and Persuader stepped out from the shadows. "Finally." Empress stood up and stood next to Violet. "Well, boys, guess who wants to join?" She touched Violet's shoulder lightly. "Only one?" Tharok laughed. Empress glared coldly at him, shutting him up. "I could have gotten more, but Brain-boy stole the Eye." She pointed at Brainy, who was being helped up by Superman. "Easy prey. Perfect." Mono ran at him, only to be shocked by Lightning Lad, who shot at the Empress. Both of the villains went down. Validus sent a punch at Superman, who caught his fist in the air. Using his heat vision, he burned Validus' hand. Validus screeched at him, flinging him down into the ground. Kinetix got up, just in time to push Tyroc out of the way of Persuader's Axe. Tyroc screamed t him, sending him back against a pile of bricks in the corner. Suddenly, Kinetix and Tyroc were hit by Validus, falling into each other. Lightning Lad, ready to shoot down Tharok, was hit by the Axe, which was called back by the now cold Persuader. Brainiac 5 flew up to the back of Validus' head. "You're technology, right?" Not waiting for an answer, he smashed his arm connected to the Eye into the skull of the giant. The Eye of Ekron was separated from the arm, and was sent falling down to the ground. Validus screamed in pain. Brainy closed his eyes and opened them, revealing bright green. Immediately, Validus stopped. Tharok began to charge a shot at Brainy, but Neutral and Tangerine easily took him down."Hurry, Brainy!" Samantha yelled. Brainy nodded and whispered something to Validus. Validus shook its head, and as the rest of the legionnaires got up, he sent the giant crashing into the ground. Brainy jumped off. "Cool." Samantha ran up to him. "I told him to knock himself out so," he indicated Validus. "Why, you!" Violet ran at him and smacked him down with a long metal rod she was holding. He hit the ground hard, groaning.

"Are you mad?" Lightning Lad yelled at Violet, who had to be tied to the nearest chair in the ship. Tyroc came up to him. "Samantha is fine, She went onto her work again. If anything else happens, she'll tell us."Lightning Lad nodded in agreement. Neutral was sitting beside Violet, sighing as Tangerine continued to fly the ship near Earth. "Saturn girl, you there?" Tangerine brought up a new window on the screen. Saturn girl's face appeared, her h air apparently wet. "Saturn girl, reporting. Anything wrong?" Lightning Lad sighed. _She always worries too much. _"It's Violet." Saturn girl looked curiously at her. "Vi? But, she's here with me, looking for a runaway in the beautiful sewers of New Metropolis." She rolled her eyes. Tangerine sighed. "No, my Violet." "Oh. So? What's the problem?" Tyroc came up on the screen. "Other than the fact that she wants to join the Fatal Five, and she knocked out Brainy, nothing." Saturn girl's face went from curious to surprised. "Knocked him out? Fatal Five?" As Lightning Lad explained everything to her, Neutral looked Violet over. She was struggling against her restraints. "Don't bother. Superman made the rope, so you're not going anywhere." Violet looked at her. Neutral noticed a hint of green in her eyes. "Why don't you join me?" Suddenly, quicker than light, the green spark in Violet's eyes transferred to Neutral's eyes. Neutral felt her head for a moment, then shared the same cold smile as Violet. "Sure, why not?"

Superman shrugged his shoulders as Kinetix walked in. "No, I think his sled was called Rosebud." Kinetix stopped for a second to ponder what possible conversation had gone on, then continued to walk to the desk behind Brainy's head, which was laying on a big blue pillow. "You okay, kid?" She winked at him, smiling. He blinked with no expression on his face. "I'm fine. Head hurts, but nothing else." He stood up, no marks visible on his head. Superman whistled. "You're a lot tougher than you look." Brainy grinned. However, his face went from happy to horrified in a second. "Duck!" He pulled Kinetix down, who dropped her glasses. They smashed and spilled everywhere as a large chair was flung through the viewing window of the room. Superman caught it just in time."Who threw that?" Kinetix yelled in Brainy's ear, causing him to hold it tightly, "Ow." She whispered a small "oops". Superman dropped the chair and flew outside. Brainiac 5 and Kinetix followed. Entering the main control and steering room, Superman stuck out his arm to block Kinetix and Brainy from coming in any farther. "Oh, my..." Kinetix gasped. The room was wrecked. Tyroc, Lightning Lad, and Triplicate girl were standing and laughing with each other. Saturn girl was tied up with Gates in between them. "What just happened?" Brainy yelled int heir direction. Their attention was turned to the three shocked legionnaires. "Well, look who showed up." Tyroc laughed. Saturn girl and Gates were gagged and tied on the ground. "Oh, these guys?" Triplicate girl pointed at them. "We told them to come quickly. So Gates teleported them here, just so they could be used as the next members of the Fatal Five. Oh, and by the way, it's now...the League of Doom!" They laughed again. Gates sighed, and teleported both him and Saturn girl out of the centre of the laughing trio and right beside Superman. "How?" Tyroc glared at Lightning Lad. "I thought you disabled their powers?" "I thought you did?" He said. Triplicate girl sighed. Superman cut the gags and ropes around the two. They stood up and dusted themselves off. "Gates, warn the rest of the Legion." Saturn girl instructed him with an edge in her voice. He nodded and opened a portal. "Good luck," he whispered to Brainy, and entered the portal. Saturn girl turned to Lightning Lad, her face grim. "So, this is Emerald Empress' doing?" She sighed deeply. "Then the chance of me knocking some sense into them is slim, BUT possible." Kinetix smiled. "Close enough." Superman watched Kinetix plan how to trap them for a moment, then simply yelled strait into her ear, "Get them!" They shrugged, and ran at the three legionnaires. Tyroc, Trip and Lightning Lad smiled and hit them head on. Saturn girl stood back, waiting for the perfect moment to take them out, when suddenly Trip shot in front of her. "Hello." A green flash entered Saturn girl's eyes. "Saturn girl!" Superman dropped Tyroc and flew to her side.

She opened her eyes, and stared at him, grimly. "Well, hello. Ready to be beat down forever?"


End file.
